


Nobody Else

by Strawlarryicecream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawlarryicecream/pseuds/Strawlarryicecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5/5 hanging out, playing FIFA, and bickering about nothing. I'm horrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Else

"That makes absolutely no sense Harold."

"It makes perfect sense Louis."

"Zayn tell Harry he's an idiot." Louis calls from across the room.

"Shut it Louis. I need to concentrate so I can beat Niall" Zayn says without moving his eyes away from the intense game of FIFA him and Niall are currently playing.

"It's never gonna happen mate. Being a  FIFA champ runs in the blood." Niall retorts after throwing popcorn into his mouth.

Liam rolls his eyes from his spot on the couch. "Everything runs in your blood Ni."

"It's the Irish genes. I'm telling ya we're good at everything." Harry laughs at Niall from his spot across the room. He reaches over to grab some Skittles to throw at his Irish friend, while Louis continues to slowly card his fingers through Harry's hair. 

After watching a few of Harry's failed attempts at hitting Niall with candy Louis speaks up.

"Harry I hate to tell you this but you have horrible aim." Harry looks up to Louis, cheeks dimpling just a bit before he says "You know what Louis I can't do this anymore. You're always putting me down. Liam's my new best friend." He promptly get up and walks across the room to Liam. 

Louis also gets up, moving next to Zayn on the floor. "That's ok Harold I have Zayn to keep me company."

"Yeah well you can't play with Zayn's hair." Harry says before hugging his 'new best friend' Liam. 

Louis is about to say something but Zayn quickly mutters "don't even think about it Tomlinson" eyes never veering off the screen. Louis huffs but doesn't say anything, while Harry grins from his spot on Liam's shoulder.

Liam fondly looks at the boy hugging him and says "I'm feeling a bit used at the moment. You're only gonna be here until you and Louis get back together." Harry looks straight at Liam before singing "We are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. Liam just shakes his head and watches Zayn and Niall's game of FIFA. 

Zayn is pretty far behind, if Liam had to guess a reason it would probably have something to do with Louis whispering conspiratorially into Zayn's ear.  He doesn't want to know what they're planning, unfortunately he'll find out soon. 

Niall senses Zayn moving over and Louis getting off the floor. He doesn't have a chance to think about it, to focused on FIFA and his popcorn. That is until Harry comes tumbling off the couch knocking over his popcorn and messing up the games connection. Zayn are laughing in the background. Harry looks up apologetically at him, and hes already forgiven although Niall really wants some more popcorn. 

Liam looks at the mess on the floor and points to Louis.

"You know you're cleaning this up right?" 

"Why? Harry knocked it over."

"You scared him off of the couch Louis."

"It's not my fault everything scares him."

Harry lets out a heyyyyy in defense but otherwise stays quiet. Louis leaves the room muttering about uptight boys that need to get laid. 

Liam rolls his eyes, his best friends are annoying but he couldn't wish for anyone better. 


End file.
